


Обоерукий

by medb



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили с рождения был обоеруким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обоерукий

Фили с рождения был обоеруким. Он не помнил таких подробностей, но мама утверждала, что еще в колыбели он с одинаковой уверенностью тянулся к погремушкам то одной рукой, то другой, а став чуть постарше, никак не мог решить, как ему удобней держать ложку – в левой или в правой ладони.  
Маленький Фили внимательно следил за взрослыми, подмечал, что и как они делают, чтобы потом копировать все их движения. Он сразу обратил внимание, что мама, когда чистит картошку к обеду, держит нож в левой руке, и перо для письма тоже, поэтому начал подражать ей. Но, с другой стороны, дядя Торин всегда брал столовые приборы, курительную трубку и меч только правой рукой.  
Когда на занятиях Балин, критически поглядев на каракули своего юного ученика, переложил ему перо из левой руки в правую, Фили только пожал плечами и продолжил писать. Каракули остались каракулями, а наставник удивленно хмыкнул, задумчиво поглаживая пышную бороду.  
Когда Фили впервые пустили в настоящую кузню, и Глоин с важным видом показал ему наковальню и кузнечные меха, объясняя, что и как нужно правильно делать, Фили заметил, что каждый рабочий держит молот правой рукой, и решил, что, должно быть, так просто принято.  
Когда родился Кили, Фили ожидал, что наконец-то у него появится единомышленник, что он сможет поделиться собранными наблюдениями и объяснить, как надо действовать в каждой отдельной ситуации... Но младший братишка, который рос так быстро и стремительно, словно куда-то опаздывал, во всем полностью подражал Торину и тоже делал все только правой рукой. И Фили, глядя на это, наконец пришел к выводу, что с ним самим что-то не так, а значит, он должен следить за собой и переучиваться, держать и нож, и перо, и ложку, и молот только одной рукой.  
И лишь несколько лет спустя, на первой тренировке, Двалин окинул его хмурым взглядом, что-то проворчал себе под нос — а потом вручил Фили сразу два меча, абсолютно одинаковых. И велел, чтобы Фили не забивал себе голову всякой ерундой.  
И после этого все стало хорошо, правильно.  
Только на узкой скалистой тропе, во время битвы каменных великанов, едва не обошлась слишком дорогой ценой та секунда промедления, когда Фили никак не мог решить, какой рукой тянуться к брату.

 

_25 апреля 2013_


End file.
